the wraith of the demon slayer
by hellsythe13
Summary: a tale from 9 years ago oga is contacted by demonslayer and they tell him he one of the king candidates ?any he must fight for the demon slayer throne and his life.why doesnt any one know about this.?


FLASHBACK:ABOUT NINE YEARS AGO oga is contacted by demon slayers they explain to him that he is also a demonslayer and is destined to fight for the throne of demon slayers.

(the following is what happened nine years ago)it was a normal day oga had fought again beat his enemies like bugs and bought a snack went home eating it went to his room to play video games but to his surprise there were people waiting for him there so u hav finally arrived home lord oga forgive me for my rudeness and not introdusing my self iam azreal and iam designated 2 be your servant and bodygaurd from this day forth, oga says:that introduction dint tell anything why iam i geting body gaurds and who are u you dont seem like normal people ,azreal says: yes i was geting to that (yea sure you were)we are demon slayers, oga says: demon slayers whats that?,azreal says:yes demon slayers are as the name states poeple who kill demons we are born by our souls superiority and also by marriage ,but

u are diffrent .oga:huh i rlly dint get it but how iam diffrent then normal demon slayers well ?.the deamon slayer says : u are diffrent as you are a candidate to be come our new leader ,welll i always kn i was good lookin and destined for greatness ,so im like ur ruler like bow before meh! they bow and say unfortunatly ur not our king yet ull have to fight

for it in the future till then well do watever we can to help guide u and serve to harness your soul azreal.

soul mark ? and why cant i fight them now and who do i have to fight again ?asked oga

the other one spoke: asusal ur no good at explaining things let me do it

iam elizor lord oga and ill explain every thing to the slightest detail so please listen carefully demon slayers are just humans with the power to harness their soul mark a soulmark is a tatoo which symbolizes your powers for example my soul mark the eagle showing his shoulder with a eagles tailon mark on it every person has a diffrent mark but it can be told about with a single glance by the the different mark rules only aplies to living people and all mark were once belonging to a different person before the person who has it for centuries demon slayers have killed demons who are trying to enslave or kill humanity and were mistook as gods and also demonic figures as because when we try to use we transform depending on the nature of the soulmark we live in what u might think as heaven or some places in the human world are our bases too and finaly the council are a group of high ranking people mostly decendents of previous kings they can decide to remove the king from his power if they think hes not worthy ans the same can be said like wise of the king ,the king candidates power is felt by the council and they order us to locate them a few years after their birth and we teach what ever we know about harnessing the soulmark and serve after you are able to transform to your first soulmark form we teach you but after that some lower members of the council teach u about the second form as it is dangerous and hardly used according to the soulmarks nature well thats all for now .

and oga says:i dint rlly get laughs and says u arnt to good at explaining too you know and after that they spend about an hour explaining the same damn thing to oga untill he gets it and when he finally got it they tell him that they will take him to meet the council tommorow and say but be fore that we need to take a look at your soul mark and azreal sends a beem of light at oga which hits him and his left hand has a tattoo of a three headed dragon on it and they say :well i havent heard of a mark like that before says azreal what about you elizor i cant be sure to but looking at it tells me it is of evil nature any way the council will tell us tommorow they suddenly transform and fly out of the window .

about azreal (description ) :he was a 17 year old man with white hair and and his eyes were pale as if they were blind he was good looking and seemed serious but had a humorous side .

about elizor (description); he also seemed to be of the same age group and he had raven black hair and eyes he was also good looking and he was rlly serious and dint have a humourus side like his friend.

oga got angry because that took quite long and he couldn't play dragon quest as it was 9:30 and he decided to sleep (weird kid).

the next day was Sunday and oga goes out to get a snack and meets his servants again ,they apologize for being late and say its time to meet the council but oga says no and tells them he wana get croquet's and goesto his fav store which was next to them and when he check his pockets he notices he forgot money his sevents but him as many he wants and as thanks oga decide to go wid them when to meet the council what ever he thought to himself i dont have anyting better to do now anyway he thought as his servents flew him through a black hole(wait what!)they reach heaven and its rlly like heaven very big and grand beautiful and white (not that oga would care)

and then they take him inside one of the castles and meets with some of the council members you are late they remarked any way we dont have much time so bring use the boy they demanded and they shoot a beem of light at oga and his arm is covered with the same tattoo again they said wat the hell is that i havent seen any thing like it before but the olddest one says it is the cursed dragon mark the others were puzzled ,its not a surprize u dont know about it it is not mentioned to normal people and not even many council members are told about it its the most powerfull and the most deadly mark of all ,the last king who had it used its power to seperate our wolrd human world and the demon world but it has its own risks the seal cant be used like any other its has the ablity to destroy every thing in its path if in right hands to wield but the user will kill the people most important to him in the proccess .so boy i wonder how ull end up with a smirk on his says so what do u plan on using it or do even plan n using it since youll kill your friend in the said:without even a single moment of hesitation ill use it crush all those who want bow be fore be me as for friends i dont hav any even if i did i would gladly kill them for this power so tell me how to use and ill make u bow be fore me first thing after u tell me(what the heck).thats all for now guys ill continue the flash back in chap ter 3 and next chapter is just some comedy and school life (i wonder f oga would kill beel for that power and why he hasnt used till now anyway thats a question for chapter 3 this is my first wrk so i dont rlly know how to put the sumary or anything anything so teell mein th review or mail me pls nayway read and review pls.


End file.
